cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junk In Da Trunk
History On April 11, 2010, Junk In Da Trunk was founded by ruler kash3d, who became a member of the BN Academy. On July 17, 2010, kash3d became part of a nine man group to meet the requirements needed for a call up to the Basketball Ninjas Roster. Relevant Information *Booty *Ass Blah We have a plethora of booty, come on down. National Anthem Can't touch this (x2) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2) My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat uh u can't touch I told you homeboy u can't touch this Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this Look in my eyes man u can't touch this You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit And let me know it's going on like that like that Cold on a mission so pull on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat uh u can't touch Yo I told you u can't touch this Why you standing there man u can't touch this Yo sound the bells school is in sucker u can't touch this Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em Now they know when you talk about the Hammer You talk about a show that's hyped and tight Singers are sweatin' so pass them a mic Or a tape to learn what it's gonna take And now he's gonna burn The charts legit either work hard Or you might as well quit That's word because you know U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (x4) Stop Hammer time Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust through the moves run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winner Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump bump bump yeah U can't touch this Look man u can't touch this You'll probably get hyped boy 'Cause you know you can't u can't touch this Ring the bell school's back in break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (x4) Stop Hammer time (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2) (Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't touch this (x3) (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (x2) Stop Hammer time Every time you see me that Hammer's just so hype I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this With others makin' records that just don't hit I toured around the world from London to the BAY It's Hammer go Hammer mc hammer yo hammer and the rest can go and play U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (x2) U can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh) Yeah u can't touch this I told you u can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh) Too hype can't touch this Get me outta here u can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Copyright 1989 MC Hammer (Secretary of Booty) Official Booty Cabinet The official cabinet appointed my me is as follows: Richboy aka Secretary of Dat ass Captain Morgan aka Keeper of the booty Dead Pool aka the Masta Pimpz Xzibit(??) aka Minister of Yo dawg i herd you like Mudkipz Brock Obama aka Deputy of keeping it real Ignore this Forgot what I was gonna type here nvm. Holy Scriptures The holiest of all books is kept by the wackest of all playas my man Apu Hahasapeemapetilon. Anyone looking to convert to Bootyism must seek him out and prove that you are indeed worthy of dat ass. The result of which will bequeath you into a real religion of prosperity, fucking Scientology. The Basketball Ninjas The Basketball Ninjas are a small, peaceful, invitation only organization of basketball playing nations founded by Jack Shepard and Hannah Montana. The players chiefly wear Green. The 'Ninja' is the recognized team mascot of the Basketball Ninjas organization. The Basketball Ninjas are a peaceful organization who prepares themselves to counter offensive plays from opposing players. The BN Academy The BN Academy is the developmental team of the Basketball Ninjas founded by the Basketball Ninjas front office. Category:Nations Category:Member of Basketball Ninjas